Rangers' Apocolypse
by Spoony Spoonerson
Summary: Sequel to Diva Ooze. The Zeo rangers are having to repel an attack of massive proportions. Please Review.


Rangers' Apocalypse:

The sequel to 'Diva Ooze'.

"What can we do?" Katherine asked.

"Help the public." Zordon replied.

"Ok. Back to action!" Tommy exclaimed.

They teleported out.

When they arrived on the surface, it was chaos. Crushed cars lined the roads, some on fire. Putties, Pirahnatrons and Tenga warriors were running everywhere, chasing people and attacking them. A loud and startled woman came running from around a corner, Lord Zedd was behind her. His staff had a sort of telekinetic beam. So he was able to pick her up and throw her into a wall with it. The rangers ran towards him.

"We've beaten you the first time. So just leave now while you can." Rocky stated angrily at Zedd.

"Look little boy blue who was red, I'm back to my prime. Can't you see I'm taking over the world?" Zedd laughed.

"Well it's six against one." Adam added.

"Not really." Zedd bobbed his head to the left.

Katherine turned around to see Divatox standing there. She kicked Katherine in the chest and sent her flying. She then grabbed Adam and flipped him over her back. Jason spun round and kicked her in the chest. She was surprised but she shrugged it off. She then went to attack Kimberly, an easy target after her sudden chest kick. She grabbed Kim and threw her down. Then Tommy turned round and was about to run after her when Zedd struck him across the back with his staff. Tommy fell to the floor. Zedd then stuck Tanya to the floor. As if out of nowhere the Blue Centurion appeared and shot Divatox with his blaster. Zedd basted the Centurion with a furious beam of lightning. Jason pulled out Saba and engaged Zedd in combat. He was doing well in holding him back, but no closer to defeating him. Tommy had gotten up, and was tending to a damaged Centurion. Rocky was up and starting to spar with Divatox. Kimberly got up; she'd managed to take a poll from a broken fence. She hit Divatox over the head with it. A group of putties carried her away. The Blue Centurion recovered and went off to help others. Zedd was still in combat. He became suddenly aware that it really was six on one, and he was a human inside, he decided to teleport out. The rangers were now free. They realised that the giant dinosaur was back. But they had no means of defeating it, and no way of getting to the space station.

As if on cue, Pyramidus crash landed nearby. Trey came flying out.

"That's gonna be swamped with Putties. You four help the people here, Katherine, Rocky and I will help Trey out." Jason ordered.

It was about midnight now. Jason, Katherine and Rocky ran towards Pyramidus. They could see Trey beating back the Putties with his staff. They ran in to help him. Rocky and Kat gave relief with their blasters, whilst Jason helped him with Saba.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group ventured onto a rooftop, where a group of civilians were being attacked by some Tenga warriors. They fought them as best they could. Kim remembered the first time she fought them, and missed the old days. They escorted the civilians to the lift. They then continued helping civilians.

Back at Pyramidus, the Putties were finished, Trey spoke to the rangers.

"Hello rocky, Kat, sorry I don't know you White Ranger." He took his helmet off.

Jason took his helmet off.

"Ah. New colour, suits you." Trey felt embarrassed.

"Thanks. So how've you been?" Jason asked.

"Not so bad. So I'm fighting Zedd?" Trey asked.

"And Divatox and Ivan Ooze….." Rocky droned.

"Ooze? That can't be good." Trey shook his head.

"We've got no Zords, so their machines go unchallenged." Kat sighed.

"That's why I'm here." Trey smiled as he put his helmet back on and jumped into his Zord. Pyramidus sprang to life and rushed towards the dinosaur. It fired its lasers at it. But with little effect. The dinosaur shook it off and swiped it with its tail. As if out of nowhere the Robo Racer appeared and attacked the dinosaur. It was strong, but the evil Zord was too strong. Below, Jason and the others fought to stop Pirahnatrons from planting a bomb on a hotel complex. Just as they were winning, Jason was teleported out. He appeared in the bunker, and nearly kicked Alpha. Zordon spoke to him:

"Jason, it seems you have one Zord left to help defeat your enemy."

"Yes Zordon, what's that?" Jason smiled with glee.

"The falconzord is still in existence." Zordon boomed.

"So I can use that?" Jason smiled

"Yes."

Back at the hotel, Rocky and Kat were overpowered. The bomb was planted, the rangers barely made out alive as it was detonated. There was a loud boom as the hotel exploded. Kat and Rocky met up with the others by chance. The six of them kept up fighting the foot soldiers.

The Robo Racer kept fighting alongside Pyramidus against the dinosaur. All three of them had major scratches. Pyramidus had taken another hit and couldn't hold on. Pyramidus exploded as Trey leapt out. He limped towards the rangers.

"Trey!" Tommy shouted.

"I'm fine." Trey wheezed as he sat down on a boulder.

The White Falcon Zord flew onto the scene. Its wings clumped together and fired missiles upon the dinosaurs. The dinosaur was hit badly, sparks flew, just then; the blue centurion saw his chance and moved his Zord in to arrest it. Handcuffs were slapped on and the dinosaur exploded.

"Yes!" The rangers cried out with joy.

Ivan, Zedd and Divatox were observing this from a rooftop.

"This won't do. You take the rangers, I'll take their toys." Ivan snapped.

In moments Ivan grew to a gigantic size. The Robo Racer didn't know how much longer it could fight, but persevered. Ivan picked up a sword he's fashioned and started laying into the Zord. Jason flew his Zord over and fired a missile at Ooze. Bit Ivan just sidestepped it coolly. Ivan then threw a car that hit the falcon straight on.

"I can't take another hit. I'm pulling out!" Jason shouted so it would reach the communicator in his wrist.

Meanwhile: The six rangers and Kimberly watched as their last hope of saving Earth was being soundly defeated. Zedd and Divatox appeared.

"You are becoming a thorn in our wings!" Zedd hissed.

"You'll never take Earth, not while rangers defend it!" Tommy shouted.

Zedd struck Tommy across the chest. Trey rushed in to defend him with his golden power staff. Divatox kicked Rocky over and landed a punch on Tanya. Katherine took her bow out and started firing at Divatox. Kimberly hid under a car. Divatox dodged and was about to fire back with her own crudely made blaster, but then Kat was blasted by a bolt of lightning coming from Zedd's staff.

"You should never have betrayed me!" He shouted at her. Adam turned to see Trey on the floor. Tommy got up and attacked Zedd. He was losing but he had a plan. He was backing into a scrapping yard. After leaping about he managed to trip Zedd up with Trey's help. They took his staff off him and threw it in the scrapper. Zedd was powerless.

Divatox had no powers to lose but she was an expert fighter. But then The four rangers fired their blasters, knocked her into and electric fence. Nasty.

Despite what Jason said, he continued fighting, until he was hit by yet another flying car. He jumped out to see the falcon explode, and then the Robo Racer was destroyed. They were teleported into the bunker.

"Rangers; it seems that you've tried your best. But to defeat Ivan you'll need a Megazord." Zordon explained.

"Yeah." Rocky nodded.

"I've been in contact with the Alien rangers of Aquitar. They might be able to help us." Alpha added.

"Alien Rangers?" Kimberly looked startled.

"Yes."

"The foot soldiers are still roaming the city. Deal with them for now.

"Right. BACK TO ACTION!" Jason yelled.

The eight of them appeared on the scene. They split up, attacking every soldier of evil. Their rage was unparallel. Putties flew everywhere, Pirahnatrons too.

The five Battle Borgs appeared and attacked Ivan. The Aquitarian Rangers were nearby. However, the rangers acted like a beacon, all putties and the like all charged towards them. A green Alien Ranger jumped into the fray and defeated six putties in one fluent move. He kept swiping and clearing areas of evil. Soon there was a dip, where the rangers could catch a rest. The green ranger took off his helmet.

"Billy!" Jason shouted as he ran towards him.

"Hello friends." He smiled. Jason ran towards him. He hadn't seen him in so long.

"How are things bro?" Jason put his hand on this green ranger's shoulder.

"Not so bad. But we'll leave small talk for later." Billy nodded before putting his helmet back on and continuing in fighting the foot soldiers. The five battle Borgs were holding up. The sheer numbers of them were keeping Ivan at bay. Ivan was going down. He summoned a sword from somewhere in a last attempt to beat this team of Zords. He was beating them back. The five of them was just no Megazord.

Ninjor appeared full size. Also not a Megazord, but a help. He pulled out his katana and took on Ivan. He knocked the sword out of his hand and sliced him across the chest. Ooze flew out of the wound. Ivan fell to his knees and silently exploded.

Ninjor and the Alien Rangers arrived to help clear off the last of the Tengas.

All of them appeared in the bunker.

"Rangers; you have all performed exceptionally well. Even near the jaws of defeat you stood strong and persevered. Zeo rangers: I will let you keep your powers as congratulation. The same goes for Jason. Ninjor: I thank you for helping out in what would you usually would leave be, and I would like you to consider re-making certain power coins. Alien rangers: Once again you have selflessly saved our planet, if ever you are attacked, we will be there. Billy: I am glad to see you again, and hope that you have a happy life. Kimberly: You were extremely brave in fighting without powers. May the power protect all of you."

"Thank you Zordon." The white alien ranger said before teleporting out.

"I would be honoured to re-create certain powers in case of times like these." Ninjor nodded before teleporting out.

The Zeo team said nothing. They teleported straight out to help people with the aftermath of the battle. There were still buildings on fire and cars flying around.

Jason and Kim sat down on a bench in the bunker. The two of them had fought the hardest in that battle.

"What of Divatox and Zedd?" Kimberly asked.

"Divatox has died, Zedd's fate is unknown. But it will be extremely hard for him to get back to his prime." Zordon answered.

"So the world is safe and I get to be the white ranger? Nice!" Jason smiled.

Please review


End file.
